It is known to provide a vehicular exterior rearview mirror assembly that has a mirror head having a mirror casing with the mirror reflective element adjustable relative to the mirror casing via a mirror reflective element actuator. Examples of mirror reflective element actuators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,722,199; 7,080,914; 7,073,914; 7,104,663; 6,916,100; 6,755,544; 6,698,905; 6,685,864; 6,467,920; 6,362,548; 6,243,218; 6,229,226; 6,213,612; 5,986,364 and 5,900,999, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.